


angelic

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the aos advent 2018 [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: her grandmother's stories have not prepared raina for reality.





	angelic

Raina had always thought that the angels would grant her a gift, and she would be able to achieve some sort of purpose, to help her people.

By the time she receives and embraces her gift, she has realised that she has no people. She has been shunned by humans for her transformation - should have perhaps seen that coming from a life of manipulating others into what she needed to stay alive.

They never wanted to help her, not really. So why should she help them?

Even the other Inhumans flinch at the sight of her. She is too different, and they fear different.

“You’re not like them,”Sinara tells her, and from her mouth it’s a compliment.

She does not look at Raina with the revulsion she will never quite get used to. She does not even shy away from touching her; she cut herself, the first time, and simply chuckled.

And so Raina, who could tell the Kree anything, could help the humans with false visions, gives Kasius nothing but the truth.

She has no people, no desire to protect those who cast her out, but she has Sinara.

At her side, she can be an angel, too.


End file.
